


A Little Thing Really

by WritinginCT



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Meme, Prompt Response, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-20
Updated: 2010-01-20
Packaged: 2017-10-07 11:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritinginCT/pseuds/WritinginCT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a little thing really...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thing Really

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of a drabble meme for Hawk_soaring who requested SGA, John/Rodney

 

  
It was a little thing really. Just few square feet of a soft, fluffy, handmade throw rug in the familiar rust color that was so popular in the Pegasus galaxy. Rodney had traded a paper notepad and common ballpoint pen of all things for it. They were just simple items he took for granted in his pack and would never miss, but that little handmade rug meant that he would never have to see John wince again when his bare feet hit the cold floor as he got out of their warm bed. It was just a little thing really. 


End file.
